


Fantasy love

by DreamNapper



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone Needs A Hug, M/M, Sort of? - Freeform, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), specially dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNapper/pseuds/DreamNapper
Summary: Dream has had enough, he’s going to show everybody how bad he can be....
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mind you this is my first time writing anything, I could really use a beta.

||Dream was tired and angry, so very Angry. He sat there and thought about everything that’s happened to him, He had been rejected for years by George and when he finally finds someone? George ruins it. Dream got up, shadow over his face. He saw everyone looking at him with Disgusted looks, Fundy’s Dads looked Angry. When he looked up? His eyes were bloody Crimson, his hand shot out and suddenly like there was a force George flew back against the wall. “H⃣o⃣w⃣ d⃣a⃣r⃣e⃣ y⃣o⃣u⃣..."he said “𝓗𝓞𝓦 𝓓𝓐𝓡𝓔 𝓨𝓞𝓤!!!!" He screamed, Dreams mouth turned into a horrifying smile. He sneered at George “Y̑̈o⃐u⃒ D⃒a⃐ȓ̈e⃐ 𝚝𝐫ʎ 𝖺𝘯𝕕 𝓴Is̥ͦs̑̈ m⃐e⃒?" Dream laughed. “ʸ𝚘𝐮 🄵🇴o ʟᴉˢ𝚑 𝖬𝘰𝕣𝓸ᑎ!" He looked at everyone’s terrified faces. “𝕐𝕠𝕦 𝕨𝕒𝕟𝕥 𝕒 𝕧𝕚𝕝𝕝𝕒𝕚𝕟? 𝕗𝕚𝕟𝕖, 𝕪𝕠𝕦'𝕝𝕝 𝕘𝕖𝕥 𝕠𝕟𝕖" with that Dream disappeared. Fundy fell to the ground Heartbroken and everyone knew.....𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘍𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘺 𝘗𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬. -𝔻𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕞 𝕍𝕚𝕝𝕝𝕒𝕚𝕟 𝔸𝕣𝕔||


	2. WHAT

I DIDN’T EXPECT THIS- SO THIS WAS ACTUALLY JUST SUPPOSED TO BE A ONE-SHOT, BUT! I MAY OR MAY MAKE A ONE-SHOT BOOK! PEOPLE CAN REQUEST THINGS AND TAKE UP SOME OF THEM AS LONG AS YOU GIVE CREDIT


End file.
